


Little Orphan Matthew

by Rosey_Note



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A silence - Freeform, Everytime I write, Take a shot, i write this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Note/pseuds/Rosey_Note
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being left by his parents with the promise they would come back for him, Matthew is left to look for his family on his own. Completely alone, until he catches the eye of the young British secretary of one of the richest men in the world. </p><p>Face family, Based off of Little Orphan Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bright stars contrasted the dark sky.

Rather peaceful for a night.

Matthew stared on the window at the city. It all seemed go glow at night. Be sat at the top of a windowsill, he had been there for about a quarter of an hour but he really didn't care right now. This was his favorite spot in the world. He lost in thought began to fiddled with the old thin chain and broken accessory that hung off of his neck. The home was quiet right now,and everyone was asleep he should have been to but his thoughts wouldn't let him.

Late night cars driving was keeping it from being silent around him. The big city wasn't his favorite place in the world ,but it would do for now. Till he was 18.

An adult and could be on his own.

On his own.

Technically he was already. He was an orphan, a invisible boy everyone over looked for someone else. The poor little orphan boy with no family supposedly a twin that he hadn't seen in years. Nothing but a old necklace and a note to call his own possessions. On that train of thought he pulled the folded paper out of his pocket. It was always with him. If he left it anywhere Ms. Arlovskya would burn it, most likely. He knew the words by heart outbreak it anyway.

 

To our darling Matthew and whoever comes to find him,  
Please take of our little daring, his name is Matthew, We left him, but we will come back. We love him and his twin Alfred so much it hurts. We broke an old locket in half and broke one of those in half. He and Alfred each have one quarter left around your neck. They are so when we come back for him everyone knows that he's our babies.  
We love you Mattie, Mom and Dad

 

This small crumbled note was one of his prized possessions ,he never let it out of his sight. He folded back carefully and put it back in his pocket. The clock nectar to him flash the numbers 2:43. He figured it was time to head to bed.  
He slipped as quietly as possible away from the window and in front of their beds. Before heading to his own he walked over to Yao and Yong Soo. The two brothers had come here less than 6 months ago making Yao the oldest now. Although he was mainly focused on paying attention and keeping his younger brother entertained or the opposite and ignoring Yong completely. He shifted the covers so it covered them both better an lightly moved Yong Soo so he wasn't quite falling off his bed.

He then walked over to Emil and Raivas. Raivas was the youngest (but not much), but he was not the newest. He didn't no how his parents had died he was to young to remember. He was rather easy to stress out and make cry. Emil seemed to not like them but was just...Matthew didn't know. Emil supposedly had an older brother that when was old enough would come get him. He slid the pillow back to under Emil's head ans quietly left them to sleep as well.

Roderich was the online who didnt share a bed. They had an extra usually it went to the eldest, but Yao shared with his brother and Feliciano wanted to share a bed with SOMEONE, so it went to him. He didn't mind but it was only a bit more room. He had been here the longest of all of them and was quite mature because of it. He insisted he would get out of this area they lived in. Matthew didn't blame him , it wasn't the place to live and he admitted that. Roderick didnt need any help so he walked away from him and just let him sleep.

He finally made it to his own bed that he shared with Feliciano. Feliciano was really nice to him and everyone else so matthew was happy to bunk with him. Matthew sliped in bed and start trying to sleep whether heard a very soft voice.

"You're going to get caught one day Mattie" He rolled over to look at Feliciano. He shrugged "probably"gave him a soft smile and then rolled back to his original position. His vision slowly faded to black as sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast with ages will be updated every time there is a new character  
> Annie is Mathew (11)  
> Other Orphans and there ages are are Raivas (7), Emil (9), Yao(13), Yong Soo (7), Roderich(10), and Feliciano (12)

Matthew woke up to a soft crying . He rubbed my eyes and glanced at Feliciano who also happened to be just waking up from the sound. Both already knew what it was and both stole a glance over to Raivas and Emil's shared bed. Emil had covered his head with a pillow to block on the sound and was probably not pleased. Yao was assumingly not a happy camper by the way he glared at them and slightly whispered slightly yelled "Cant anyone get any sleep around here".

Raivas was crying and having a nightmare. Most of the house boys were over it by now. They simply had no patience for that sort of thing after this had been happening for some possibily many years or for others it had just been couple of mounths.

For right now no one really wanted to wake Miss Arlovskya and have a possible knife to the head. So that was the first priority. Matthew quickly slipped over onto the bed to the similar bed on his right. He tried to gently wake the younger boy, there was a pause before anything happened. He shot up and stared at them all, more tears pouring down his face. Matthew stepped away and grabbed a tissue box for Raivas before coming back over to him. He sipped off the smaller face as he calmed down slowly.

"It.....was my parents Mattie,then I suddenly couldn't find them it was was..... really terrible.....''.Matthew wasn't sure what to say so didn't say anything just started petting him. Matthew smiled lightly '' your fine I promise ''. Raivas only nodded then opened his mouth to say more.

''Are you done yet Aru!'' The Chinese boy glared at them dangerously and kept grumbling. Raivas started shaking slightly and Matthew noticed though. Emil mumbled something about switching beds and trotted to where Feliciano was on the bed and quite literally fell onto the bed. Raivas looked at him slightly for a few moments and finally looked like he was about to ask.

''Can you read the note to me, please'' His eyes wide afraid i'd laugh and or say no to him. Matthew smiled at him hoping it would calm his nerves. He nodded and began to pull out the note. 

He placed an arm around his shoulder and and began to read. "To our darling Matthew and whoever comes to find him,Please take of our little daring, his name is Matthew, We left him, but we will come back." They pause Matthew took for a breath, Yao huffed and in a rude tone continued "We love him and his twin Alfred so much it hurts. We broke an old locket in half and broke one of those in half." Some of the boys laughed at this and Roderich continued with a smirk " He and Alfred each have one quarter left around your neck." Emil rolled his eyes and said in a dull tone of voice " They are so when we come back for him everyone knows that he's our babies." Then all three of them laughed and finished " We love you Mattie, Mom and Dad".

Matthew glared at them all silencing them quickly. "Your so lucky Matthew you at least got your family." He nnodded "I know" He noticed how quiet Raivas still was and decided to try something else. It was somewhat of a lullaby in this place. He hummed a light tune at first to give a hint to the other that were there what he we doing.  
They other besides Yao sat up in three beds slowly to look and listen to him. He started singing "Maybe far away, Or maybe real near by. He may be pouring her coffee. She may be straightening his tie." He pulled Raivas onto his lap and rocked lightly side to side and continued. "Maybe in a house, All hidden by a hill." With a light tone Roderich sang "She's sitting playing piano." The Raivas continued "He's sitting playing a bill."

Emil joined in very softly, pulling his legs to his chest while he sang. "Bet you they're young. Bet you they're smart." Yao had sat up pulled Yong Soon into his lap and lightly smiled saying "Bet they collect things-" Then Feliciano finished "-like ash trays and art."

Yong Soon jumped in singing "Bet you they're good. " The Yao responded with half singing half saying "Why shouldn't they be?". Then there was a pause throughout them all before saying at once "Their one mistake was giving up me... ". Matthew felt Raivas falling asleep and everyone else looked like they were so he figured he should finish this up now. So he tucked in Raivas as he saw Yao doing the same to Yong.

"So... maybe now it's time And maybe it's when I wake They'll be there calling me baby. Maybe... " He ran though a check on everyone like he did earlier and sang under his breath to them all.

"Bet you he reads. Bet you she sews. Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes. Maybe they're strict,  As straight as a line. Don't really care as long as they're mine... " He paused and made his way back to his own bed and pulled on his cover and stared to the window.

"So... maybe now this prayer's,  The last one of it's kind Won't you please, come get your baby? Maybe..." 

He pulled the covers up and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are had to write. I should be finishing other stories not starting another.˚_˚‖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a mixture of the newest Annie movie and the Annie play. The ages suit my needs for the story so thats why there a bit odd. Tell me whether I should do more of an old movie and play with the villain being hanagans brother or follow the newest movie for the villain.
> 
> Cast with ages will be updated every time there is a new character  
> Annie is Matthew (11)  
> Other Orphans and their ages are are Raivas (7), Emil (9), Yao(13), Yong Soo (7), Roderich(10), and Feliciano (12)  
> Ms. Hannigan is Nataliya Arlovskaya (27)

There was a loud shout first then it felt a bit brighter before 

water?

He shot up to find Ms.Arlovskya dumping water on the children that didn't wake up from her shouting. He ph,led himself from the warmth of the covers and the comfort of pillows to the wooden floor. He waited to be told why they were being woken up considering Ms.Arlovskya didn't care what time they were up on the weekend as long as they weren't near her.

"There pulling some inspection bullshit" She glared at them and pointed to the closet full of cleaning supplies. "Spotless you all won't rest till this place shines like the top of the Chrysler Building". Every one of them deeply sighed and groaned mumbling about not wanting to do it. "NOW" She shouted slamming the door behind her as she left the room and they all mostly standing now made there way to the closet. 

Roderich pulled out a broom and said to Emil "Its the hard knock life" Emil nodded in agreement repeating the phrase back to Feliciano "The.Hard.Knock.Life."Feliciano punctuated each word out. Yong Soon who had gathered some of the sheets paused "What does Hard Knock Life mean?"

Yao being right behind him dropped all the rest of the sheets on Yong Soo and replied "It means our life. Sucks." Yong shoved his way out of the sheets and in a dismissive tone said "oh...then yeah." He grabbed all the sheets and stood up.

"It's the hard-knock life for us" Matthew sang out to them. They were hard to deal with upset this usually help make them all laugh reminded them they may have a suck life but they had a sucky life together."It's the hard-knock life for us. Steada treated,"

"We get tricked" Emil responded to it. They all were at the small closet getting a bucket and mop for the rooms.

"Steada kisses"

"We get kicked" Roderich continued for them.

"It's the hard-knock life!" They all finished and in near unison slammed they mops down into the bucket.

They began to mop up the area around them most just wanting to get the chore door with. " Got no folks to speak of, so It's the hard knock row we hoe" Yao was the person who was started next "Cotton blankets"

"steada wool!" Feliciano and Matthew sang in a reply. Having finished the bedroom they moved to the start cleaning kitchen. Matthew continued mopping along with Roderich and Raivas, but everyone else took up some of the other jobs here and there scrubbing dishes or the oven and what not. Yong Soo pulled out some rotting food and plopped it in the trash can "Empty bellies". 

Yao was the person to reply "steada full". Then Yong Soo jumped back in with singing "It's the hard-knock life". He looked a excited for a moment before he ran up to a chair and pulled himself up on it. In a snooty sounding voice he nearly shouted "There will be no resting till this place shines like the top of the Chrysler Building!" 

They all just laughed Yao shcolded him lightly and they all got back to work. Matthew sighed and leaned on the handle of the mop "Don't if feel like the wind is always howling? Don't it seem like there's never any light? Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?"

Yao supposedly agreed shrugging and simply responding with "It's easier than puttin' up a fight,No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy,No one cares if you grow...or if you shrink".

Emil joined them saying "No one cries when your eyes get wet and weepy From all the cryin' you would think this place would sink" Both others nodded and they all moved to the next couple of rooms.

Feliciano turned and spoke to Roderich, Yong Soo ,and Raivas "Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life!" He threw a rag to Raivas who caught it and began to wipe down the tables Raivas responded to him with "Full of sorrow life!No tomorrow life!" Yong Soo headed over to the small fire place during this conversation.

With a sad look Yong Soo said while peering up the small chimney "Santa Claus we never see..."

To which Emil rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically "Santa Claus what's that? Who's he?". To which Yao continued with "No one cares for you a smidge When you're in an orphanage".He pulled Yong Soo up and they all finished the last bit of cleaning with them all saying 

"It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast with ages will be updated every time there is a new character  
> Annie is Mathew (11)  
> Other Orphans and there ages are are Raivas (7), Emil (9), Yao(13), Yong Soo (7), Roderich(10), and Feliciano (12)  
> Ms. Hannagan is Nataliya Arlovskya (27)  
> Grace is Arthur (21)
> 
> This will be a mixture of the newest Annie movie and the Annie play. The ages suit my needs for the story so thats why there a bit odd. Tell me whether I should do more of an old movie and play with the villain being hanagans brother or follow the newest movie for the villain

The man that came seemed really concerned about the food they ate if they saw rats anywhere, there were a lot of shrugs Matthew pretended he could only speak French so as to not deal with that. During the mans visit he slipped away from the apartment they all lived in and took a walk down the road. He did this sometimes when no one was paying attention to him.

So naturally he was surprised when a man in a police uniform came up to him asking about the location of his parent and or guardian. The man sounded like very thing he said was scripted. No use arguing with the police he told the officer the truth and the man just sighed and offered to walk him home. 

Matthew could tell it wasn't an offer though.

They walked into the apartment and instantly pulled into a big hug. Ms. Arlovskya hugged him and was playing an Angel in frount of the officer. Matthew blocked out what she said becoming limp till a door shut she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the living room and sat him o he couch. She stood hands on her hips glaring at him angrily till she said.

"The next time you leave this place will be 2022." Matthew could only nodded in agreement knowing he was in he trouble. When she opened her mouth to say something else there was a knock on the door. She snarled and left the room.

He considered leaving quickly and taking the moment to escape till he heard a voice that he hadn't heard before. A young British sounding voice. He found himself still there when a young man came back with Ms.Arlovskya. He was slightly shorter in size than average with tussled blonde hair wearing a white long sleeved shirt. He had thick eyebrows and was strikingly green eyes.

Matthew sat there he was pretty sure that he had been forgeten by the way Ms.Arlovskya was talking to the man. She flopped down on the opposite couch and mumbled "what can I do for you?". He eyed her warily along with the whole room and after a moment said "Well my name is Arthur Kirkland, and" she rolled her eyes picked up a drink and glared at him "I'm the private Secretary and assistant to Mr. Francis Bonnefoy". This got her attention very quickly she snapped her head to face.

Ms.Arlovskya set down the drink and replied "As in the Francis Bonnefoy, as in the billionaire company owner". Arthur looked at her looked at her expressionless, it was them he Rolled his eyes the gave a sickeningly sweet smile, "No love The Trillionaire". It was at this point he noticed Mathew over on the other couch. Matthew was actually kind of surprised at the kind smile he was given, and tried to do so back.

Arthur then pulled out some papers and placed them in his his lap straightening them out by lightly tapping them on his lap. "Well Mr.Bonnefoy has invited a child to come stay with him for the next little while perhaps two weeks to a month I suppose. "

Mathew's head shot up listening to everything that was said he noticed even though Ms. Arlovskya looked shocked Arthur(or was it Mr. Kirkland? That would be more a bit more respectful...how old was he anyway?...he still looked pretty young to Matthew) looked calm and composed. "Ummm....is uhh...there anything specific that he's looking for" She was studdering to find her words. Mathew was just as curious.

"Well the child should be friendly-"Matthew over enthusiasticaly waved at him and Arthur smiled. "-and intelligent".  
Matthew quickly jumped in saying "Ottawa O-Double T-A-W-A Ottawa". Ms.Arlovskya glared at him stood up and walked over to Matthew while saying "Any age" then stopping to kick Matthew. Arthur seemed to stop and think then finally saying while suppose age doesn't really matter I'd say 8 or 9-". Matthew frantically shook his head and pointed up. "Umm 10.... 11?". Matthew signal for him to stop. "Yes 11! 11 would be perfect."

Ms.Arlovskya said as casually as possible "I don't believe we have a child like that."

Arthur glanced at her with a `Really` sort of expression on his face. He glanced at her then smiled and as if it was the first time Arthur noticed him said "Well but what about this child here". Ms. Arlovskya turned to pause and looked at him while saying "oh Matthew you don't want him." She stood in front of to almost try and obscure the view of him almost. "On the contrary Mis-". She quickly said " You can have anyone here except for Matthew!"

Arthur gave her a light glare before saying in a clipped tone " Well I suppose we could always contact the board of orphans and I hope that might help us reach an agreement on this topic-" Her eyes widened and she quickly said " if it's Matthew you want it's Matthew you get" Arthur nodded he took a step towards Matthew he bent down on one knee and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "its Matthew I want".

Arthur smiled at Mathew and said "hello Matthew how would you like to spend the next few weeks with Mr.Bonnefoy at his house". Mathew's eyes widened "would I ever"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a mixture of the newest Annie movie and the Annie play. The ages suit my needs for the story so thats why there a bit odd. Tell me whether I should do more of an old movie and play with the villain being hanagans brother or follow the newest movie for the villain.
> 
> Cast with ages will be updated every time there is a new character  
> Annie is Mathew (11)  
> Other Orphans and there ages are are Raivas (7), Emil (9), Yao(13), Yong Soo (7), Roderich(10), and Feliciano (12)  
> Ms. Hannagan is Nataliya Arlovskya (27)  
> Grace is Arthur (21)

After saying goodbye to the other children. Arthur took him out to the car which was parked directly outside the house. He took Matthew's hand and helped him in to the vehicle. He sat in the seat in frount of Matthew.

"Well then Matthew how about we go unless you forgot anything?'' Matthew checked his pocket fir his note and still felt the chain o his neck so he nodded that he was ready. Arthur turned and signaled to the driver he could go. Matthew glanced out the window and looked around him as everything became a bit nicer streets cleaner and everyone looking more expensive.

Arthur lightly smiled as Matthew turned back to face him. ''Well why don't you tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me Matthew.'' Matthew nodded after a moment and thought. "Well I'm Matthew I don't have a last name legally but I prefer Williams.'' Arthur nodded and smiled at him ''So Matthew Williams?'' Matthew smiled and then slowly continued talking ''Im 11 years old and have been with Ms. Arlovskya for 2 years.'' He paused for a moment ''Yeah that's it I guess...umm what about you then Arthur?''

There was a small silence before he got an answer ''I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm 21 I've worked for That Fro-, Fran-.... Mr. Bonnefoy...for 4 years now. If you could tell also I'm from England. I was born in the middle of London and lived there most of my life. I have five brothers 4 older and 1 younger. My parents died when I was 9 leaving my 2 eldest brother to get jobs and take care of us. Which is why I got a job so young I got a job at the bottom of the company worked my way up I've been Mr.Bonnefoy Secretary for and a yeah and a half''. 

''Oh sorry I've been rambling.''

Matthew stared at the man in frount of him, he was supprised after all, Arthur was so young and already seemed to practically have his own life in order. He also just seemed pretty confident in himself and Matthew didn't at all know what to say to him.

There was yet another slight silence before Matthew asked ''Whats Mr. Bonnefoy like?''

Arthur had to think for a moment how he could describe the man he worked for in child friendly words, but before he could say anything the driver said they had arrived. Arthur thanked him and stepped out of the car Matthew followed behind him. 

''I guess you'll get to see for yourself pretty soon''. He then held out his hand to Matthew, which Matthew took, and lead him to the elevator.

As got in Matthew could feel a knot in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur struggle cause Francis is his boss and shouldn't insult him but at the same time kind of does anyway.
> 
> Arthur more or less has his crap figured out.


End file.
